Fairy High AU
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Dragons and Mages and High School problems too! This will be a great book! So you should it!
1. chapter 1

**Levy's POV**

I walk towards my locker as I hear people whisper around me.

"Did you hear? Three of the Dragon royalty are coming here for school! The other two are going to Sabertooth High," a girl whisper.

"Really?! I wonder how dreamy they will be," another one says as she sigh. "Wait...did they find their mates yet? 'Cause if not I can be one of their mates!"

"Ones too young and the ones a girl. The other two are going to be juniors and rumor is they haven't found their mater yet," someone respond.

I finish with my locker and I close the door. I head towards my first period class. My phone buzz twice and I pull it out to see I got a message from Lu-Chan. The other is from Stud Face(yes Stud Face is what she have in her contacts from this person).

 **Lu-Chan: Did you hear the rumor about three Dragon Royalty coming here?! Isn't it exciting?!**

 **Me: Of course it is Lu! I wonder who it is.**

I look around and make sure no one is watching me as I text back to Stud Face. I smile and head towards my first period class. Everyone keeps talking about these five Dragon Royalty that will be going to two famous magic schools for young mages. We do have dragons here, but they are the common folks. None are Dragon Royalty. The bell rings and everyone takes a seat as our teacher walks in.

"Alright! Who's ready to learn," he says.

I smile and soon class starts.

 **Gajeel's POV**

I sigh in boredom. I can't chat with Shrimp 'cause she's in school. Salamander is too busy bouncing off the walls in his room at my castle, since mine is closer to Fairy High. He and Wendy are gonna stay with us while we go to the magic school. Someone knocks on my door and then comes in. I turn to see my cousin Wendy standing there.

"Hey Gajeel, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"No not really," I tell her.

"I am. What if people treat us differently because we are royalty? What if people are too scared of us and we don't have any friends? What if..."

"Ok that's enough 'what if' Pipsqueak," I tell her a So place my hand on her head. "Stop thinking 'bout that bad stuff and look for the good stuff. Look, I have a friend who goes there and I know she will wanna be her friend for yerself."

"You sure," Wendy ask as she looks at me.

"Positive. When we met se didn't know I was a Dragon Prince. She knew I was I Dragon but that didn't makes her wanna not be my friend. And when I told her I was a Dragon Prince, she just said 'who cares' and that's 'cause she wanna be my friend. So just trust me," I tell her.

"Ok...what's her name?"

"Her name is..."

 **Levy's POV**

The last bell rings and school is finally over! I head to my locker to grab anything I need before I head home. I hum along to the song I'm listening too as I head to the entrance. I leave as everyone else goes off to who knows where. The dragons take flight and fly home. I wonder how it's like flying. I've only flew on a Dragon's back once. It was pretty awesome. But to do it every day? That's different.

"Oí Shrimp," I hear a voice say.

I turn my head to the left to see Gajeel standing there. He smiles and wave. I smile and head over to him.

"Hey Gajeel! What are you doing here," I ask him.

"Well I wanted ya to meet two people," he says as he leads me over to them. "So the pink hair idiot is my cuz Natsu and the little girl is his younger sister Wendy," Gajeel says.

"Nice to meet you," Wendy says.

"Nice to meet you too! So the three of you are coming to Fairy High tomorrow," I ask them.

"Yeah. Pipsqueak is scared that people would be her friend 'cause she's royalty or just stay away from her out of fear," Gajeel explains.

"There's nothing to worry about Wendy. I'll be you friend! I don't really care about the royalty thing. You get pass that and you are a regular Dragon like the others that come here," I tell her.

"Really?! That's a relief," she says.

"So do they feed Dragons their element," Natsu ask.

"Yeah. Also Dragons who's element is dangerous they usually come to me and ask me to make their element," I tell him.

"Really?! What magic do you use," Wendy ask in excitement.

"Solid Script Magic! It comes in handy in different situations," I tell them.

"So how did you and Metal Head meet," Natsu ask.

"That's for a different day Salamander. We better head back before my parents realize we are gone. See ya tomorrow Shrimp," Gajeel tells me as he ruffles my hair and leave with his cousins.

I wave farewell to them. I smile and hum and I head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gajeel's POV**

I land at my home and I turn back into my humanoid form. I look over my shoulder to see Salamander and Wendy do the same thing.

"That was fun," Wendy says as she smiles. "I can't wait to go to school tomorrow!"

" _GAJEEL REDFOX!!! WHERE HAVE YOU AND YOUR COUSINS BEEN_ ," my mother roars as she comes over to us in her dragon form.

"Hey mom! So I showed Salamander and Wen 'round so they would know the area a bit better. And then we went and met Shrimp so that they have a human friend," I explain to her.

" _Ok. Next time tell me Alright?"_

"Yeah sorry 'bout that," I tell her.

" _Ok good. Now come inside. No one saw you in your humanoid or dragon form right_ ," she says.

"I promise no one did. We landed in the woods and then walked to the town. We did the same thing coming back," I tell her.

" _Ok. Natsu, your father is going to be calling you and your sister in a couple of minutes. So you guys better be ready for it_ ," she tells them.

"Ok! Do you know if Zeref is home yet?"

" _I don't know I'm not at your place_ ," my mother tells him. " _Ask your father once he calls you._ "

"Aye! Let's go Wendy," Natsu says as he grabs Wendy's hand and run towards the room where their father will be calling them.

" _So Gajeel. Did you tell them_ ," she ask me.

"No. I didn't. I wanted 'em to meet her as a friend first. And ya hafta remember, only you, pops, her parents and the two of us knows that she's me mate," I remind my mother.

" _I know. But how much longer are you going to keep it a secret_?"

"Well I was think until she was done with high school, then people wouldn't be able to get her so easily," I tell her.

" _Great idea. Well I better go. You should invite her over for dinner if she and her parents want to join us,_ " my mom says as we head inside.

"Ok. I'll ask her and then I'll tell ya what she says."

" _Ok great! Bye-bye._ "

I watch my mom walk away from me as I head towards my room. I text Shrimp asking if she and her family wanna come and have dinner with us. She replies back that she would love to. She explains how her parents of a dinner meeting and that they are fine with her coming to have dinner with my family and I. I tell her that I would pick her up 'round 5:45 and to wear something casual. I smile slightly as I sit on my bed. My clock reads 3:15 so I have 2 hours and 30 minutes until I need to to Lev. I'll probably leave 'round 5:30. Well, I should go tell my mom what's gonna happen.

 **Levy's POV**

I get ready to have dinner with Gajeel and his family. I put some jeans on and a nice shirt. I put my regular red sandals on and I head to help my mom get ready for the dinner meeting.

"And there," I say as I finish her hair.

"Thanks sweetie," She says as she smiles. 

"No problem mom!"

I smile and I hear a knock on our front door. I head over and open it to see Gajeel standing there.

"Hey Shrimp. Ya ready?"

"Of course! Mom! I'm leaving now," I say as I grab my red satchel.

"Have fun Levy! And be careful," she says.

"We will!"

I follow Gajeel as he leads me to the woods where he will turn into his dragon form.

"Ya ready Shrimp," he ask me.

"Yup!"

"Alright," he says.

A dim red light surrounds Gajeel and soon enough it disappears and Gajeel looks at me. I smile and climb onto his back and hold on as he spreads his wings and take off.

 **Wendy's POV**

I head down to have dinner with my aunt and uncle. I hum lightly as I enter the dining area. I see Uncle Talli and Aunt Rose talking to Levy.

"Hey Levy! What are you doing here," I ask her as I walk up to them.

"Hey Wendy! Gajeel invited me to have dinner with you guys," Levy explains.

"That's cool! Where is Gajeel," I ask.

"He went to get Natsu," Aunt Rose says.

"Oh ok. Should we sit and wait for them to come," I ask.

"Sure," Uncle Talli says as we all sit down.

Natsu and Gajeel enter the room. Gajeel sits down next to Levy. Natsu sits next to me and the food comes out.

"Hey Levy, What are you doing here," Natsu says, finally noticing Levy.

"Gajeel invited over for dinne since my parents won't be home for dinner," she explain.

"That's cool! So what are we having," Natsu ask.

"We are having..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Levy's POV**

I smile as I chill with Gajeel in his room. We talk about school and other things.

"So does the rest of your family knows about us," I ask Gajeel.

"Nope. Only my parents know 'bout us. What 'bout yer side," Gajeel ask me.

"The same. So what do you want to do," I ask him.

"We can watch a movie. I hear there's a new one for that anime we go into," Gajeel tells me.

"Really?! Then let's watch it!"

"It will be our in 'bout a month."

"Ok! Then we will have a movie night sometime after it comes out," I say.

"Yup," Gajeel says as the door opens.

"Metal Head," Natsu says as he enters.

"What," Gajeel says.

"Why do you get to find your mate before me," Natsu says as he points at me.

"Let me guess, my parents told you," Gajeel says.

"No! Wendy ask them and they said yes! That's different! And stop changing the subject!"

Wendy walks in and smiles shyly.

"Sorry for telling Natsu," Wendy says.

"It's not yer fault Wendy. It's not yer fault Salamander is dense and didn't realize it earlier," Gajeel says as he pats her head.

"Ok. But what about school?"

"They won't know. Only family can tell an' we will hafta tell everyone else then they will be able to tell too," Gajeel says.

"Oh yeah! That's right. I forgot for a second," Wendy says.

"So?! How did you meet," Natsu ask us.

"We ran into each other one day an' started to chat. After a while I realized she was my mate. The only ones who know is our parents an' ya guys. So don't ya dare tell anyone! I wanna keep Shrimp safe 'til the correct time comes for da world ta know," Gajeel explains.

"Ok! I'll keep my mouth shut," Wendy says.

"Fine. Since you ask so nicely," Natsu says as he leans against the chair he is in.

I sigh in relief, knowing that this will stay a secret. Wendy and Natsu ask Gajeel and I questions on how it's like being mates and other mate related things. We try and answer their questions, but we can't answer all of them. Gajeel then kicks Natsu out and ask Wendy to leave nicely. So now we are all alone again.

"Movie?"

"Yeah sure!"

 **Lucy's POV**

I sigh as I chill in my room in boredom. I look at my phone to see that it says 7:30. I decide to call Levy-Chan to see if she was free. The phone rings a couple of times before she picks up.

 _"Hey Lu-Chan!"_

"Hey Levy. I was wondering if you were free. I'm bored and I want to hang out with you."

 _"Sorry Lu. I can't come over. I wish I could."_

"That's alright Levy-Chan! I should get ready for tomorrow. You ready to meet the new students?"

 _"Yeah! I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow Lucy!"_

"See you Levy," I say as I end our conversation.

I look around my room and my eyes land on my computer. I then turn it on and log into a game that I like to place. I put my headset on and I start to load a server. Soon I can hear people talking as we wait for the round to start.

 _"I'm all fired up,"_ someone with the gamer tag of **FireDragonLord** says.

I roll my eyes and smile as the screen darkens as the round starts. I start to play and soon enough I'm in a heated conversation with **FireDragonLord**.

"Of course I'm right! Why wouldn't I be," **FireDragonLord** replies as I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right. Look, want to play together more often? You're fun to talk and play with."

"Sure thing **CelestialQueen**! When, where and what time?"

"How about tomorrow around the same time as today on COD Zombies? Sounds good?"

"Sure! But we need four people to play," **FireDragonLord** says.

"I have a friend who is awesome at the game. Think you can find another player?"

"Defiantly. Until then," he says as we log off.

I yawn and stretch as I shut my computer off. I get up and climb into bed, ready for a good night sleep. I close my eyes and soon sleep takes over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Levy's POV**

I wake up to the sun shining through the window. I turn my head slightly to see my boyfriend sleeping peacefully next to me. I smile softly at Gajeel's sleeping form. I move silently and I am able to get out of his bed without waking him up. I then grab my bag and I get my school uniform out. I then head towards the bathroom to get ready for school. After taking a nice warm shower, I get dress and I leave the bathroom. The clock reads 6:55am.n I sigh and I look at my sleeping mate.

"Gajeel. It's time to get up," I say as I walk over to him. "We have to go to school. I don't think you want to be late of your first day," I tell him as I shake him gently.

"5 more minutes," he mutter as he opens up his eyes and looks at me.

"Nope. You can take a nap later on. Don't forget that I'm going to give you a proper tour of the school," I remind him.

Gajee grumbles in annoyance as he puts his pillow over his eyes. I roll my eyes at Gajeel and his laziness.

"Come on Gajeel! Don't be so lazy," I tell him as I take the pillow away from hit.

"Oi! I ain't lazy," he says as I hit him in the face with the pillow.

"Oh really? Then I guess you are a stubborn dragon," I tell him.

"Eh, I wouldn't call me stubborrn," Gajeel says as I look at him.

"Anyways, now that you are fully awake, time to get ready for school," I say as I smile.

"Alright alright, I'll get ready for school," Gajee grumbles as he gets out of bed.

"Great! I'll meet you in the dinning room," I tell Gajeel as I grab my backpack and I leave his room.

I hum a song as I walk through the grand hallways of the palace. I enter the dinning room to see Gajeel's parents and Wendy already there.

"Good morning Levy," Wendy says as she smiles.

"Hey Wendy! You ready for your first day of school," I ask her as I sit next to her.

"I'm a bit nervous," Wendy tells me as I get some breakfast.

"Don't worry! Everything will turn out alright," I tell her as I start to eat. "And don't worry about getting Gajeel up. He should be here soon."

"That's good to here," Rose says as she continues to eat her breakfast.

Gajeel then enter the dinning room, grumbling something under his breath.

"Good morning Gajeel," Talli says as he sits across from me.

"Sup. Salamander will be down in a sec," he says just as Natsu comes running into the room.

"Hey Aunt Rose and Uncle Talli! So Levy, are you going to be giving Wendy, Metal Head and me a tour of Fairy Tail High," Natsu ask me as he sits down and he starts to eat.

"Sadly I will only be giving Gajeel a tour. Though I do know who is going to give you guys a tour," I tell them.

"Really?! Who's going to be giving me and Wendy a tour," Natsu says as his smiles widdens.

"Lucy Heartfillia is giving you a tour Natsu. And then Romeo Conbolt will be giving Wendy a tour," I tell them as I finish eating.

"Ok cool," Natsu says as he continue to eat.

Gajeel finish eating and we stand up.

"I'm gonna leave with Shrimp now so dat we can get da tour done before everyone else arrive," Gajeel explains as we grab our backpacks.

"Sounds alright. We will see you when you get home," Rose says as we leave the dinning room.

"Alright. Remember that we have to keep our relationship a secret," I remind Gajeel as we head towards the front doors.

"Yeah yeah I know Shrimp. Ya don't hafta keep on remindin' me," he says as we leave the castle.

Gajeel transform to his Dragon Mode and I climb onto his back. He spread his wings and we take off to the skies. I smile as the wind rush through my hair. We fly through the air and I look down at the world pass by under us. It always takes my breath away when I see how beautiful the world is from up in the sky.

"It's so beautiful," I say as I smile softly.

"Yeah I know. Somedays I just wanna fly for the whole day," Gajeel tells me as we get closer to our destination.

Gajeel lands in the woods, about a mile away from the school. I hop off of his back and he turns back into his human form. I look at him and smile as we walk towards school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gajeel's POV**

I follow Levy 'around as she gives me the grand old tour of the school. I walk beside her as she sprouts different facts about the building as we walk 'round it.

"And that's it," Levy says as we end up back at the front lobby area. "We should go and see the principal so we can get you your schedule."

"Alright Shrimp. Lead da way," I say.

"Actually, you are going to lead me there," she tells me as she smiles.

"Eh?! An' why's dat?"

"So we know if you can get somewhere without me telling you where to go. It will be a good exercise. The possibility of me being in all of your classes are slim. So," she says as she looks at me.

"Alright fine," I say as turn an' head towards where the main office is.

Shrimp follows behind me as we walk down the hallway. I then stop in front of the main office.

"Great job! I'll wait out here for you," Levy says as she smiles brightly.

"Alright. I'll be right back Shrimp," I tell my mate as I walk through the door.

"Hello! You must be Gajeel. Would you like your schedule," the woman behind the desk ask me.

"Yes. That would be appreciated," I say as she nods her head.

She shuffles some papers around. I wait patiently and I look around the bland main office.

"Here you go! Have a great day," she tells me as she hands me my schedule.

"Thanks," I say as I leave.

The door close behind me and I look at Levy.

"Let me see your schedule," Lev says as she grabs it out of my hands.

"Oi! I haven't seen it yet," I say as she hands it back.

"We have 1st, 2nd, 4th, lunch, 7th and 8th together," Shrimp says as I look at my schedule.

I blink as I look at my schedule, then at my mate.

"How da hell ya do dat?! Ya only looked at it for a second!"

"Doesn't matter. Let's head to our 1st class. Everyone else will be here soon," Shrimp tells me as she starts walking in a direction.

I huff as I follow her to our classroom.

 **Natsu's POV**

I look around the school grounds as I head towards the main office with Wendy next to me I hear people whisper around us as we continue to walk towards the front door.

"Why is everyone staring at us," Wendy whispers.

"It's because you two are two thirds of the Dragon Royalty that's coming to our school," a voice says and we look at the blonde girl standing there. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia!"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Wendy and this is my older brother Nastu. Our cousin Gajeel is around here somewhere," Wendy tells Luce.

"Do you need any help finding the main office," she ask us.

"That would be great thanks," I say as I smile.

"Great! Follow me," Lucy says as she leads us to the main office.

"So Luce, what's it like here," I ask her.

"It's nice. We got a bunch of different sports for all races. You also got different clubs to join. I'm actually part of the school's newspaper club," she tells us.

"So you make the newspapers for the school," Wendy says.

"Yup! We make them once a month," Luce tells us.

"That's cool. So what do you cover ibn the newspaper?"

We continue to chat about different things. We soon stop in front of the main office.

"Well, here we are," Lucy says.

"Thanks for showing us. I'll see you later," I say as we head into the main office.

"Hello! You must be Wendy Marvel and Nastu Dragneel. Would you like your schedule?"

"Yeah, that would be great," I tell her.

"Here you go! Your tour guides will meet you are your first period. You will then have the day off to get a tour and you will start your classes tomorrow," she tells us.

"Alright. Thanks," I say as we leave the main office.

"I got to go to Magical Learning," Wendy tells me.

"Cool. I've got to go to History," I tell Wendy as glance over my schedule.

"I should get going. I'll see you later Natsu," Wendy says as she turns and heads off.

I smile and I head off towards History. I look at the rooms numbers as I navigate the hallways. I ignore the other students as I continue to look for my History classroom. I stop in front of the correct door and I smile. I then walk into the room to see people talking to each other. I spot Luce in the back talking to a white haired female.

"Alright settle down," the teacher says as he enters the room. "Anyways. Lucy Heartfillia, you will be showing our new student Nastu Dragneel around the school."

I smile as Luce looks at the teacher.

"Ok," she says as she packs her bags up and she starts walking towards the front. "Follow me," she says as we leave the classroom.

"Alright then Luce, where to?"


End file.
